Crossed loves
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: A new mysterious man enters into Regina's life with a promise to make everything better. Who is he ? and how those he help Regina cope with the lost of her soulmate? Robin struggles to keep his emotions in check and no matter how hard he tries to live with his decision truth is Regina hunts ever waking moment. Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

**This started as a One Shot but I was a bit of potential so I'm making it a multi chapter fic. I don't know how you guys are going to take it but I hope you like it. I added a new character that hasn't been in Once And I think it would fit so well in it. I want to thank to everyone who reads my other fics and I hope this one is for your enjoyment. **

Days go on by tortuously slow for Regina's liking. Ever since the return of Robin's dead (now alive) wife she has been avoiding him. Seeing him with his happy family, with his chance of a happy ending was something that Regina knew well would be an arrow through her heart, oh the irony of her thoughts. She contemplated the option of forgetting him, forgetting her love, forgetting her soulmate but abruptly decided against it because having a whole in your heart is far worst that learning to live with pain, because pain can dull with time but a missing part of you –like Robin is to her, a piece of herself- is almost impossible to filled. She did once, that she knows well. Daniel death provoke the most of heartbreaking moments in her life, a void she almost didn't filled, but soon she recovered, but how long did that take? Right now it was different, this time what she lost wasn't just her true love, but also her twin flame and no matter how hard she pushed herself to use magic to forget her love for him was stronger to let the memories of him just fade away. Every day for the past month since the night everything changed, Regina has been religiously going to sit in front of the pond near the woods in search for calmness that has been avoiding her.

"Such a beautiful woman shouldn't be sitting all alone." An accented deep voice said. Regina almost cringed at the sound of it. The sound so familiar and yet so distant that she just wanted to stand up and leave. The mysterious man appeared to read her body language well because by the time she decided to leave he was in front of her with a wide smile on his face that was almost blinding. "I apologize if I did anything to offend you." She looked up to see the stranger in front of her and that is was all he was, a stranger she had never seen before and that made her think he came in the second curse.

"You haven't done anything." Was her only reply. The man gave her another smile and motion to the bench she is currently sitting on asking for permission to join her. Regina just shrugged and he took it as a sign of the positive sorts. She didn't speak. She just vast at the view in front of her, the stillness of the water, the faint noises of birds chirping and the slow rustle of the leaves were lulling her out of her body temporarily giving her that solace she also desire. She was snapped out of her little bubble when the stranger began once again to move his mouth and let his words out.

"Sometimes is better to talk about it instead of holding everything in. The heart can only take so much." She whipped her head around to look at him in the eyes brow raised and a bit of annoyance enlaced in her eyes. He found her eyes alluring, the swirl of feeling inside of them could almost let you feel, touch, whatever type of emotion she was currently breathing in.

"And I'm supposed to talk to a total stranger about my problems? Just so you know I already have someone with a curse given degree to help me." She returned her gaze to the spot that calm her once but she soon realize it was pointless to even believe she would get that peace once more, especially with a stranger at her side that felt the need to play Dr. Phil for the day. She stood up and began walking back to the parking spot where her black Mercedes was not even once glancing to the other person who was sitting at the same bench as her. Her hurried steps were soon stopped by the stranger calling out to her. When she didn't move he went to her.

"So you know we don't have to be strangers. Having a new friend is never a bad idea." She turned around to see him and when she saw his eyes shining with honesty she sighed.

"What makes you think I need or want a new friend?" She countered.

"Because milady…" she cringes a little remembering another man calling her like that. "Having a friend means that you'll never have to be alone." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. The gesture only made her more cautious to his intentions but she couldn't help a little smile grace her face.

"I'll let you know if I want a new friend." She turned around a took a few steps. Before continuing on she look over her shoulder to address him one last time. "Regina Mills." She said.

The stranger looks at her, a grin playing in his face. "It was a pleasure Regina." He sends a wink her way. "Guy of Gisbourne, at your service." With one last look Regina turn on her heel and resume her walk towards her car.

The diner was quiet, too quiet for his liking. He has come to depend on the outside world constant shrill of mismatch of sounds to suppress his trail of thoughts that revolve around Regina. Marian took Roland for a little fun in the park and he thought it was best if he stayed behind because son and mother needed time to connect. His nights were filled with restless attempts of sleeping and Regina Mills memories stream of thoughts. In some part he was happy that Marian was at his side alive and able to see their son grow but he couldn't help feeling for another while his wife was trying hard to rescue what they had, maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. His mind ran a hundred miles an hour, remembering everything that he has been through for the past year and how having his queen at his side made him feel whole, because no matter what happens, no matter how hurt he is Regina will always be his queen, the queen of his heart. The sound of the door opening brought him back to reality and he was grateful for the sound because for a few seconds his minds was a blank canvas and he really didn't come across those very often. His slight happiness came to abrupt when he saw her. The sun shining in her olive skin, her short dark hair framing her beautiful face and her eyes that could speak when her words weren't enough. The sensation in his heart was over powering. A month, it has been a month since she last saw her and his eyes felt like they were in the presence of the most valuable substance in the galaxy and they weren't wrong. It only took him once second to stand up and call her name. And when it came rolling on his tongue he notice that he even missed saying her name. He watch her freeze into place not daring to take another step forward. He vast in her profile a strand of hair tuck at the back of her ear, the way she was gripping her sides as if she let go of herself she would crumble to oblivion and the way she closes her eyes and take a deep breath. It broke him even more and the need to touch her grew but he decided against it, he doesn't have that right anymore. With a heavy heart he approached her scolding himself when he saw Regina stiffen because of his presence, but he needed to hear her voice one more time.

"I was hoping we could talk." She ran a hand through her hair and released a breath. When she turned around he immediately notice it. Her mask was on, her eyes hard as stones, and the way she held her chin up let him know that she didn't wish to speak, especially him of all people. It tied a knot in his heart.

"There is not much to talk about. You have back what I took from you and I am again as I were, alone, just like things should be." Hearing her talk like that made some anger bubble up. After all this time, after all the progress she has made she still believe that happiness isn't for her. He took a few steps to her and now was standing in front of her.

"Don't you dare say that. You out of all people deserve to be happy I…" He trailed off not exactly sure that his next words should be mutter at all.

"You what? You were going to make sure to make me happy? Newsflash Robin things didn't work out, the timing will never come and I will stay the same. My only happiness is my son and for that I will forever be grateful. So if you don't mind I have things to do and I wish to be done with this conversation." He went to reach for her, to tell her she was wrong but she jerked her hand out of the way and walked to the bar where Granny already had her things ready. Regina moved out of the diner but he wasn't the one to give up, he followed her out. "For god sakes Robin can't you take a hint? I don't want to talk to you. Go and be with your perfect family and let me be." She pleaded, and Robin flinch at her emotions filled voice. He was harming her he knew but he needed to tell her how he felt, how all of this situation was driving him insane and that all he wanted was a solution to this because he really was clueless.

"Regina we have to talk about this eventually." He didn't know what to tell her. He had so many thing in his mind he wished to speak out but having her in front of her was like his memories has been whipped clean and all he could remember was how much he needed to be by her side, to love and cherish her like she fully deserve.

"The key word being eventually meaning not know and probably not in a long time. So please can you leave me be?" Robin sighs in defeat but oblige to her request. He turns around to re-enter the diner but not before saying a few last words to her, words that should stick with her because he was pretty sure he wasn't going to see her anytime soon.

"Regina I know all of this is complicated but know this…" he took a deep breath before resuming. "My feeling for you aren't going anywhere, in fact the only grow stronger with each passing day. Truth is that…" He wonder if he should say those words to her. He wasn't doubting it because maybe it was too soon (the month without her made it pretty clear where his heart lies), he was doubting it because it seem like a selfish thing to do but he felt the need to be selfish. "Truth is that I love you and it pains me that I hurt you for that I am truly sorry. I know my words won't be enough to mend what I did but know that even though my honor is biding me, I owe it to you to be honest. I do not pretend for you to wait for me. My only wish is for you to be happy and I know well that right now that your happiness isn't with me for the time being." With that he went away leaving Regina with tears streaming down her cheek and thinking that as much as it hurts to be alone, loving Robin was hurting and fracturing her entire soul. Maybe talking to someone was something that she desperately needed because in that moment she felt the loneliest that she had ever felt in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Time is a strange concept. People say that time heals all but honestly that is a lie people constantly tell themselves so they can't deal with the fact crossing their lives. Regina felt the passage of time like a heavy anchor preventing her fix the things that it already broke. No matter how short of how long the passage of time was the fact still remind that the whole situation with Robin still hurt like the first day without him. This is how she found herself again, a week later, at the same park sitting at the same bench in front of the pond. She was starting to believe that space was reserve just for her. For her line of thoughts that kept firing against her heart, for her desire of defying quietness that rectums against her head and some sort of freedom that has been long forgotten. She sat there absent mindlessly to her surroundings not caring about anything else other that the raging tornado of thought in her head.

"It's nice to see you again." Came Guy's voice. Regina huffs out air but greets him all the same.

"I didn't expect to see you again." She accommodates when he sat beside her a smile on his face.

"I come here every day. I find the view alluring and calming, the silence always seems to give me good answer to the questions in my head." He threw his head back breathing in the pure air into his lungs. She closes her eyes and begins to ponder his words.

"If only answers came to me with such ease. Maybe is because my questions don't deserve to be answered." She didn't tear her eyes from the unmoving water in front of her, she just let her mind wonder off.

"I firmly believe answers come when we least expect them. If you search for them to hard you won't be able to see or enjoy what is in front of you." Regina skeptically looked at him.

"And what is that?" She clasps her hands on her laps waiting for him to speak.

"The beauty of life, your surroundings, your family anything that can make you smile, genuinely smile. For what I gather to are way to focus into yourself to notice the things happening around you."

"I since long forgotten how to smile." Regina countered. Hugging herself in attempt to not remember those few last moment where Regina did smile of happiness.

"Well it only means that is time for you to start smiling again." His voices was sweet and caring and for her it only made her more cautious about this new character she has meet a week ago.

"Why do you care if I do or not? Is not like we are friends or anything." He had to roll his eyes to her, clearly she was amusing him to no ends.

"I thought that we established our friends when we met. You really are stubborn woman." This it was her turn to roll her eyes to him. She was being called stubborn a lot lately but she let the comment slide, she didn't need any type of dread taking over her.

"Yes, well natural defense mechanism." He chuckled and averted his eyes on her.

"Noted." He takes a deep breath before asking her another thing. "Care for lunch milady?" that took Regina by surprise but she didn't deny that she was hungry since when she was about to turn down the request her stomach decided to respond for her. "I take it that is a yes." She felt her cheeks get warm but with a nod she accepted his request. He moves to stand up offering his hand to her, she accept his help and with that they begin to walk to Granny's diner without noticing that they were being followed but someone with a broken heart.

When they arrive to the diner a few tables were full and in one of them Marian and Roland were sitting. Regina wasn't sure if it was wise to stay and look at the woman that ripped away her love but when Roland gaze fell on her his squeals made her unable to move and in a matter of seconds he was crashing against her legs.

"GINA!" exclaimed the little boy a full grip on his face. Regina's heart began to melt at the sight of the little boy that little by little mend her broken heart at the lost of Henry.

"How are you my little knight?" she crouches to his eye level a beautiful smile playing on her face. Guy was mesmerized at the way she freely smiled to this little boy.

"I'm good but I miss you Gina. Why haven't you visit?" the sadness in his eyes was enough to make Regina cringe, she also missed him and his… no she couldn't finish that line of thought.

"Missed." She corrected with a smile. "And I missed you as well, as for visiting maybe your mama and papa want to spend the most time with you as possible. Remember she missed you a lot too." Roland pouted at her. "But maybe your parents will let you go with me and Henry to the park soon." The little boy seemed to accept her words because he was jumping into her arms giving her a tight hug. She saw Marian stand up from her chair and walked to her but whatever she was going to say was quickly forgotten the moment her eyes fell on the man that accompanying Regina.

"You…" she said out in a breath. Regina could see how Marian visibly shivered.

Regina took one last look to the boy in front of her. She gave him a kiss on his forehead to which he giggled. That sound made Regina smile once more. She remembered Guy's words, her surroundings were key to improve her mood, good or bad it will provide her with much needed answers her heart was desperately searching for. Seeing Roland today made her realize that even though things with Robin have been complicated she still will have amazing memories to weigh on the bad ones. So she was going to take them and rise above everything, even if that meant letting Robin go knowing that he loves her but that his honor was more important to him. She stood up and ruffled Roland's hair.

"You know each other?" Regina enquired. It was Guy clearing his throat that snapped Marian out of her daze.

"You can say that but it's not important." She scoops up Roland. "I don't want you near my son if you get close I'll…" But Marian got cut off by someone behind Regina and Guy.

"Marian." Robin's hard voice made Regina suddenly felt really nervous. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from turning around and watching those blue irises that make her speechless.

"I'm terribly sorry Regina." His voice softens when his eyes fell on her. She could almost feel him trying to reach his hand to touch her but then she realize it must have been her imagination, little did she know it was true.

She shakes her head and twirls around to see him. "Don't be. After all Marian is Roland's mother she has the right to protect her son." She had her mask on, Robin noticed that and in that moment he was cursing himself for hurting her to the point to wear once more her regal mask.

"Regina I…" But Regina didn't let him continue.

"I hope that at least you can grant me the wish on taking Roland to the park one of these days. I miss him and I know Henry would also love to spend time with him." When he nods to her Regina turns to see Guy. "Now shall we eat something?" He placed a hand on the small of her back and guides her through the diner to the farthest booth. When she sat down her gaze fell on Robin who was apparently having some sort of argument with his wife, _HIS WIFE,_ she reminded herself. With a long sigh she her eyes were directed to the man sitting across her who had an empathic smile on his face.

"I'm guessing that he is the reason you are hurting so much."It sounded like a question but she knew better, she knew it was a pretty clear statement. Regina close her eyes trying to make the tears disappear huffing out a laugh that could only be describe as painful and he took that as an affirmative.

"That doesn't matter anymore. He has his wife back." After she said that a curious little voice stood up in her head. "I don't mean to pride how do you know Marian? By the way she looked at you seem like she did." It was then when she noticed it, the pain in his eyes, the same one that she sees every morning in her reflection in the mirror. "You love her don't you?" He shifts uncomfortably, squaring his shoulders upward.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Like looking in the mirror." He took a deep breath.

"I thought that she was dead." He simply said with a gloomy expression. Regina reaches out for his hand trying to give me some sort of comfort. She has never been good at it but she found it in herself to try.

"She was…" and Regina related the whole story. How Emma and Hook went to the past and changed things. How they saved Marian from the dungeon she kept her in and brought her to their present and how she took away the one chance for happiness she found after years of hurt and loneliness, after her heart had given up on having something good and beautiful in her life. By the end of it Guy had an OH expression that she really couldn't quite understand. She just told him that in another life time she killed the person he love and she beginning to think that maybe the new found friendship has been broken.

"Well that is a lot to take in…" he sighs "between a new curse, a strange land and this… well…" he takes a deep breath and says nothing more but Regina understood him well.

"I think it's best if we eat something." Regina wanted to take the attention away from their current conversation. A person could only take so much of a same thing before losing their sanity. He agrees and at that moment Ruby went to their table giving them so menus. She order her usual salad while Guy order burger and fries. They sat in a indescribable silence waiting for their food to arrive. Regina gaze sometimes fell on Robin who was sitting where Marian was with Roland her back to Regina. She caught him a few times staring at her company, a scowl on his face that he didn't know how to hide. After a while she felt expose to him, she ponder on the idea of standing up and leave the diner since things were beginning to become unbearable for her and In that moment Ruby arrive with their food and she was grateful for the temporary distraction.

"I sense that someone is dying to talk to you." Regina almost chocked on her food when Guy said that. When she didn't say he chuckled and damn Regina thought he was really handsome and she found herself smiling.

Robin could see her smiling and something inside of him shifted. She wasn't smiling because of him, she was because of that man, a man that he knew well. It was strange to him seeing the together and it didn't occurred to him that he would see him again but there he was sitting across the woman he love.

"Robin?" calls Marian for the third time with annoyance at the lack of attention her husband was giving her. Robin shook his head and directed his attention back in front of him. Roland was on Marian's lap almost asleep and she was giving him a stern look. He clears his throat.

"I think is best we take Roland to bed." She look back to where Regina was sitting and bite her lips at the sight of the man with her.

"I believe so." She stood up and without glancing at Robin she walked to one of the rooms they were renting. Robin soon followed but not before sparing on last glance at Regina in which their eyes locked and both felt a surge of something they couldn't describe.

Regina looks up at with curiosity. "I am intrigued to know your story." He raise a brow.

"The queen wants to know the story of a stranger? That is certainly new." Regina found herself throwing herself back in the booth harm crossed in front of her.

"It was your idea for us to be friends. I think is fair I know a little more about you." He mimicked her action crossing his arm in front of him.

"C'mon Regina ask what you really want to know." The smirk on his face made Regina roll her eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

He tilts his head in amusement. "So I'll remind you. You want to know about my story with Marian."


	3. Chapter 3

**To those who don't know Guy of Gisborne is one of the characters from Robin Hood's stories. In the original stories he was hired to kill Robin Hood and he also was engage to Marian but I am spinning his character around a bit, I have made him different from the original tales. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. It will only have a max of 8 or 10 chapters I haven't decided yet. I began writing it because I felt temporary writers block with Red Ambition and I'm just trying to drain my brain a little before I continue. I am grateful to the people that have started and commented on this fic. It means a lot your support. Review and Favorites are always welcome. So enjoy the third chapter of Crossed loves.**

"Oh! That. Well if you want to tell me I won't stop you." Regina said nonchalantly. Truth was she wanted to know. She was curious to see what Robin and Guy see in her. It's true Robin once told her that Marian was a sweet, innocent lovable person that could make you fall in love with the sweetness of her voice but she didn't noted anything special about her, maybe she was blind or maybe both man were the blind ones.

"Umm…" he began reading into the eagerness of her brown eyes that he soon realized that are a portal to her inner self. "Oh c'mon Regina just say 'Yes I want to know.' And I'll tell my story." She cooks a brow in his direction clearly impress with his bluntness, not a lot of people dare to be so open and direct like that with her and she soon found out that this person sitting in front of her was going to be an interesting character to hang around with. So with a roll of her eyes she smirks at him.

"Fine. Yes I want to know." She throws his words back at him and he received them with a grin on his face. She shakes her head but the little pleasant smile on her face didn't falter.

"Well if milady insist." She felt a pang in her heart again like every time Guy said something that would be immediately remind her of Robin. In that moment the lightness of the situation disappear and again her thoughts went to her outlaw, no, not hers, because he was Marian's and there was nothing she could do to change that fact.

"Can you please not call me that?" the pain in her tone of voice was obvious and he quickly agree on not to call her that, clearly the wound was still wide open to her even though he didn't understand the whole story.

"Shall I begin?" when she nodded he took a deep calming breath. "I know Marian since before she and Robin got married." By then Regina was paying close attention. Zero line of expression in her face just genuinely curiosity from her part, Guy found that quite endearing. "We've known each other since we were little kids. Our families were really close. She has always been this free spirit person that doesn't quite like people constantly on top of her trying to protect her or barking orders at her to be the perfect daughter. Her sense of adventure was always present in every little thing she did, and that always made me look at her in wonder. With time I realize how much she meant to my heart and I fell irrevocably in love with her." He sighs at the memories of simpler times with her love. Regina saw his eyes shining with such devotion that went her mind railed back to Robin's she then realize that he looked at her in the same way. Before her mind could process more everything Guy resumes talking and she was relief that her concentration and attention was, once more, redirected to him. "Her parents wanted to arrange a marriage for her and she was always against that particular part of tradition. Well in hindsight she was against anything that didn't allow her voice to be heard but they didn't heed to her words and she found herself engage to me. I confessed my feelings for her and it turned out that she felt the same way but she hated the idea of her parents forcing her to get marry." A flash of pain crossed Guy's eyes and Regina heart went out for him. It's bad enough to know that someone corresponded to your feeling but that their sense of self duty and pride would be the one to keep them apart hurt more that not having the other heart. She know how it felt, she was currently living that horrible experience and his eyes were reflecting how she has been feeling for the past month. She was spaced out and it wasn't until the third time that Guy called her name she came back.

"I'm sorry. I got really deep in thought." She shrugged. Guy gave her a coy smile.

"Do you wish for me to continue? We can retake this in another time. You honestly look tired; I think rest is in order." She wasn't having enough of it. Frankly being alone was hurtful and she quickly found out that she didn't want to return home.

"Yes you can continue. If I go home I would just wonder throughout the house like a zombie. I think company is what I need." He nodded and pressed on with his story.

"For months I courted her. I brought to her her favorite flowers, her favorite pastries, we did all of her favorite things together and I thought that we were getting somewhere that maybe that was all that I needed to do but I was wrong. One night some thieves enter the estate where she lived and she met one particular Outlaw." He looked over his shoulder and she followed his gaze to where Robin, Marian and Roland were currently sitting. Robin's eyes fell on Regina and she quickly turn away from him looking at Guy that was in front of him. "I was patrolling the skirts of the estate when I heard someone yelling that where thieves in the house. I ran as fast as I could inside to try and do something to stop them from stealing. When I reach the top of the stairs I saw Marian speaking with that particular thief. Her eyes were shining so bright, with such intensity I never seen in my life, and that is when I realize that her sense of adventure was going to take over her. The thief offered her a hand and I root in place prying that she wouldn't take it but she did and when she looked at me all I can see in her chocolate eyes was how sorry she was and then they took off." Regina could feel it well, she could feel how his body language change from this hopeful and cheerful man to a sorrowful one in a split second. The love that emanate from his eyes when he looked at Marian was so impressive, it was something so beautifully strong and enchanting and she wondered why Marian could have let go someone that clearly was devoted to her. He look at her love one more time before gazing back at Regina who had a solemn expression on her face. He clasp his hands together on top of the table disregarding completely his untouched food. "and that is my stupid love story."

Regina had to bite inside of her cheek to stop a stupid retort that was on top of her tongue and it wasn't something directed at him, it was for Marian. Here in front of her was sitting a good man in love and clearly devoted to her and Marian kicked him like he was a puppy. Regina knew that her choice, Robin, wasn't bad at all because face it she was madly in love with the outlaw, but the fact that she had broken a man's heart because she wanted adventure was beyond stupid. It was hard finding someone who understand you completely, that knows you better that one self that could risk anything for you, that could the most patience person that you could ever encountered and Marian had tossed him away like he was just another disposable object. He didn't deserve they way Marian had treat it him. Regina had to take a deep breath because clearly her anger towards Marian was incrementing exponentially and knowing that the woman was a few tables away wasn't helping at all. So she clenched and unclenched her fist and gave Guy a quick smile.

"Would you mind going for a walk? I am not hungry and being her is giving me a headache." Guy quirk a brow but oblige anyway. Regina left enough money to cover for the food neither of them ate and proceeded to go outside. Robin and Regina shared a quick look but Regina tears her eyes from him immediately. When she went outside the chilly hair purified her lungs giving her a fresh breath of air. "Much better." She breathed out.

"You really don't like her huh?" It wasn't a question she noticed.

"Is not that I don't like her" she began but when his eyes bore into her with a raise brow she blew out hair "Well maybe I don't like her. After all her return took something precious from me but I don't wish her harm, I just hope she can make him happy." The sincerity of her words made him see her in another light. The reason he didn't ran after Marian was the same one, he only wish her happiness and if that meant it wasn't with him well be it.

"I know the feeling well." Was all that he said. Regina gave a watery smile to him and began walking. A few minutes into their walk she glance at the watch.

"I have to go. I am having my son over tonight and I promised to cook for him his favorite dish. Maybe we can continue our walk later?" Her words were foreign in her mouth but that didn't mean that they felt wrong. Truth was that she was beginning to enjoy this strange and weird friendship with him and breaking it off wasn't something that she wants.

His smile was broad and that made her grin at him. "Of course, what do you say to a picnic tomorrow in the woods? I think we both need the distraction." She ponders on the idea for a few seconds.

"That sounds lovely." He gave her a court and she had to roll her eyes to his chivalry.

"Well until tomorrow." He pick up on of her hands and kissed her knuckled. For some reason she couldn't explain she blush and that made a smirk appear on his face. She quickly turned around and directed her steps towards her house.

She felt light. Ever since the beginning of her friendship with Guy things have been getting better, they been getting bearable and that was something she didn't think she would get, especially not that soon but she liked it nonetheless. She stopped in front of her big white mansion that mocked her with loneliness and emptiness and that is when all the dreadful feelings began to take over once more. She hated to be alone, the silence of her house always haunted her and it made those stupid thoughts of her reach a grade of realness that tugged her heart into a sea of darkness, a darkness that always tried to drown her. She move again, taking one, two, three, four , five strides to reach the door. She searched for the key in her purse and when she finally found and grasp it a voice behind her made her go still. It was his voice again, the voice that made her shiver and run goosebump through every pore in her body. That deep accented voice that echoed in her head like the most beautiful melody, like and harp being played by a angel.

"What are you doing here?" she said without turning around. She resume her action of using the key to open the door but the movement behind her made her stop halfway through. She turned to see him. He was at a safe distance, close but not enough to invade her personal space and for that she was thankful. The fact that he was there in front of her was bad but having him at arm length could be proven to be torture. He sighs in defeat because in all the time he was in front of her he could read it all. Her resistance in the body when she turned, the way her eyes reflected all the pain installed in her heart and they way her hands fumble with the keys.

"Regina I was hoping we could talk." She swallowed hard because the last thing she wants is to be alone with him and talk.

"I can't…" she looked down searching for words that were getting stuck in her throat. "I am busy you know." She looks back up mask in place and it was then that he knew that talking to Regina wasn't going to be easy business.

"I won't take a lot of your time." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Well you're talking and I'm listening so talk and when you are done turn around and leave." Her words were harsh and final.

He stumbles upon himself. Finally everything catching up to him, his decision –or lack of it, was finally taking the toll on him.

"Regina I…" but she lifts her hand to cut him off.

"If you are going to tell me that you love me please leave. I had enough of those. So choose your words wisely outlaw." The moniker surprised him completely. So they were back at that.

"So the queen decided to make an appearance?" She shook off his comment.

"The queen never left she just gets out hibernation from time to time when Regina gets pissed. So I recommend not to make the queen mad." Somehow her words were having the effect that she didn't expect. Because in front of her was standing a man with a smirk on his face.

"It's nice to see the banter queen back in action."

"You are really pushing your luck Locksley."

"On the contrary I feel lucky to see this amazing, stubborn, insufferable woman that can keep me on my toes with every word that she utters in my way." Regina felt the memories of the Enchanted Forest roll in front of her. All their constants fights, they way he made her anger flared to the point of waiting to rip off his head, those moments that he kissed her anger away from her body because in all honesty that magnetic pull between them was impossible to resist. Even now Regina was feeling the remnants of those moments on top of her skin and her desire of him kissing her senseless was taking over. So she took one long and calming breath to regulate again her frantically beating heart because she was pretty sure if her brain kept running through those memories her heart would beat out of her chest.

"I forgot how reckless you could be."

Robin took a step forward and when she didn't flinch he took another until they were one in front of the other little distance between them.

"I lose all my senses when I'm near you." Her breath hitch and she couldn't tear her eyes from his, she was speechless. "You become my air and my sight. When I touch you a burning sensation takes over me and all I want is to melt into your skin. When smell your lovely aroma I associated with the happiest of memories and a smile immediately tugs in my mouth and every time I look into your eyes I can see your soul I can see and feel you completely in my whole being. I know you don't want to hear it so I won't say those three words. I will only show it to you every day."

By then Regina was against the door and looking at him like nothing else matter. He had the ability to make her forget all the darkness, all the bad thoughts that would gang up on her on daily basis. His gaze made things bloom inside of her, to feel excited and ache for his touch to a degree that wasn't humanly possible. The need to kiss him at that moment was too much. It was almost like floating in air but the thought of it was trying hard to make her land without a splat to her heart.

"How do you intent to do that? You have a wife and I am nothing to you once more." Her voice was broken "Robin please leave."

Robin had enough. He cradle her face and made her look at him. "I will prove to you that what I l feel is real, that I will fight for you."She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down. "As for Marian that is already resolve." That capture her attention but she didn't want to seem desperate. So she slowly opened her eyes and look around her, not once placing her eyes on him. He took her silence as a signal to carry on talking. "I have to admit something to you." He takes a deep breath. "When I saw you earlier with Guy I felt horrible. You were smiling at him and you seemed happy and I felt selfish because it wasn't me there with you making you feel better."

"So you felt jealous."She just said. "You can't have me but you won't let anyone in my life." A flash of anger went through his eyes.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT." His voice took her by surprised. He calm himself and tried once more. "I only want your happiness Regina and if you decide is not with me I will accept it. I know he is a good man, and I wronged him by taking Marian away but I won't do that again. If you decide to be with him I will gracefully step down but if you are not interest in him like that, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for my mistakes." He rest his forehead against her basking in the warm of her skin against his. "I will forever be atoning for doing wrong to you." And with a kiss to her forehead he steps back, caress her cheek and move away from her. He takes a few steps but stop dead in his track and he says one last thing over his shoulder. "You shall always be my anchor, a tether into my soul."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello again my sweets. I know I am taking a lot of time updating the fics but bear with me. When Christmas vacation starts I will have all the time in the world. I have to say something really important. This story is almost done It will only have 6 chapters because I want to pay attention to Red Ambition and when I'm done with that one I'll start the Mardi gras I promised. It was suppose to be a OS but I had so many ideas that it will be a multi chapter one. It's going to be really interesting. Anyways I want to thank you for the support I've been getting from you guys, it means the world to me and the fact that I haven't receive a negative review only nice words and one or another constructive criticism makes me think that I must be doing something right. Thank you once again for everything and here without further a due I leave you with Chapter 4 of Crossed loves. **

The sun was shining bright in the middle of the sky, a perfect day for a picnic. Regina was getting ready for her day out with Guy when Henry entered her room. She was sitting in front of her vanity applying some light make up on herself. Henry stood behind her looking at her through the mirror and a weird expression crossed his face that had her giving him the same expression.

"Something wrong sweetie?" she asks picking up a red lipstick and taking the cap out. He tilts his head to the side.

"You seem to be doing better." He stated. Regina turned to him when she finish applying her lipstick.

"I am." She breathe it out, it was true she was feeling better than but she didn't know if it was because of Robin or because of Guy. But she pushed those thoughts down she was determine to have a good time.

"Well I am glad mom. You deserve to have peace and be happiness." He takes one of her hands and gives her a smile.

"Thank you Henry. I'm trying to get there. Now do you have everything for your weekend with Emma?"

"Yes. I have but I rather stay here with you mom." She felt touched that her little prince wanted to stay with her but ever since that night he hasn't spent time with her and it was time for it.

"I'll be find honey. I won't go all Evil Queen over the weekend. When you least notice you'll be back here with me." He quirk a brow to her.

"I don't think you'll go Evil Queen, I just want to spend time with you. We were apart for a year." Regina gave him a genuine smile that completely reached her eyes.

"I know you want but it's only for the weekend. It's important that you spend time with your whole family." She sigh. Regina looked into Henry's eyes to say her next words. "I know how important family is to you Henry and because I know is why I'm telling you to go. If you don't feel up for it when you are there you can call me and I'll be there in a split second." Henry watched her intently looking for a waiver in her eyes but when he didn't find anything he sighed in defeat and grumble a _fine _her way. She cradle his head with her hands. "Now pick up everything Emma will be here at any moment."And as in on cue the doorbell began to ring. They descend the stairs together when they opened the door Emma was standing there Guy at her side.

"Oh you're early." Regina told Guy. Henry and Emma shared a look and Regina had to roll her eyes.

"Please do take care of Henry Miss Swan." She turns to look at her son and place a kiss on his forehead. "Have fun sweetie." With a final hug the blonde and her son left.

"Are you ready?" asks Guy. Regina turns to pick up and purse.

"Now I am." With that they begin to walk towards Guy's car. The drive to the entrance of the forest was filled with comfortable silence and it cease to amaze her how at peace she could feel whenever he was around. It wasn't like when she was with Robin, but it was certainly something really welcome for her.

"Is everything okay?" he asks while parking. Regina didn't realize they arrived, she was way to in to her mind to even realize how her surrounding began to change. She shakes her trying to shake off her thoughts that were slowly but surely drifting to Robin and smiled.

"Everything is fine, I just have to many things in my mind." She responded. He gave her a little grin before getting out of the car and opening the door. Regina quirk a brow. "Always a gentleman I see." She didn't miss the mischievous look he had on his eyes and that made her roll her eyes in a playful matter.

"I can't afford to be anything else." He offers a hand and she gladly accepts. He goes to the trunk of the car and takes out the picnic things. "I hope you like red wine." Regina can't help chuckling and he looks at her perplexed.

"I'm sure it's a good wine but I don't day time drink." Everything manage to remind her of Robin and the more she tried to push him out of her mind the more he got stuck there, like a bad virus impossible to get ride off.

"Can't say it surprises me, that is why I brought ginger ale?" his tone is in question mode and when she nods he releases a breath. "Good. You Regina are a complex woman." They started walking towards the forest and Regina can't help to question him why he thought of her a complex. He doesn't respond until they reach a clearing and put everything out in place so they can enjoy the day under that calm shades of the trees and the occasional ray of sun that lingers in their skin. When they comfortably on the floor hearing the chirping of the birds and the tranquility of the forest he answered Regina's question. "You seem like the type of person that bottles up everything and mask it with your withy retorts, and snippy comments." Regina whirl her head around giving him a pointed look, but he stood his ground – where he was sitting anyways, and didn't back down. He challenges her, eye to eye.

"Well you bluntness is at a hundred percent like always." She sighs and throws her head back against the tree where they were sitting at the base of. "But you are right and I'm so tired of this, all of this." She closes her eyes searching for a calming breath of air.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Guy waited for her to gather her thoughts in order so she could explain, if she wanted. He wasn't about to put pressure on her it wasn't his style. If she was going to open up it had to be her choice. The forest was the perfect place to search for peace. Nature had that thing that could crawl on your skin without making you feel confine, it had that raw magic that could make you open your eyes and see the true sense of everything. From words that have never been spoken, to the motions of the invisible air that caress sweetly your skin. Guy thought it would be perfect for Regina to spend time in a huge open space instead of a mansion that was huge but the walls were all around.

Oo0o0o

"That's your choice?" Marian voice out hurt enlaced in her voice. Robin reaches for her but she takes a step back and demands and answer.

"Marian…" he began but he really didn't know how explain it to her, explain that there is a whole in his soul that only when he is next to Regina he full. "You know very well that my honor is important to me but if I stay here with you the one that is going to hurt the most in the long run it's you Marian. I can't love you how you deserve, like you love me…" He inhales sharply and exhales but not loud enough to come across as frustrated. "Years have passed by not in vain. I mourned you, cried you and ultimately moved on." When he reaches for her again she doesn't flinch and he takes it as a good sign. "You will always be Roland's mother and I wish with all my heart that we could be friends. That is how everything started between us." A single tear rolled down her cheek but she brushed it away to look at him.

"You love her?" he was waiting for that question. He wanted to tell her he did, and how much but it would be of a men to do so in the most cruel of ways. So he looks at her directly in the eyes and breathed out a _Yes. _"I release you from out vows Robin." He gave a watery smile that didn't reach his and gave his thanks to her he was about to say something else but she raise a hand to stop him so she could continue talking. "Know this. It will take me time to come around and accept all of this. If you wish to go to her now do it I will not stop you. My only request is that I get to spend time with my son."

"There is no need to request that, he is your son and you have as much right as I do. I know that the more time you spend with Roland he will open up to you, he is a wonderful and amazing boy once gets to completely know you he will love the amazing human being that lies in your heart." Marian smile at his now ex-husband but now again friend. Her son was going to be her salvation, her son is her world and that is something that Regina couldn't take from her. "I will be staying at Granny's if you need anything. You can keep the cabin Roland would want to spend time in his room when comes." He smiles again and places both hand on her arms. "I truly wish you would find your happiness."

She gives him a tight smile. "Me too." Robin tilts his head, analyzing her face. He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to leave. "I hope you find your happiness as well." She whispers to herself watching Robin walk out the door.

Robin began walking through the woods finally feeling tranquil with himself for the first time since his life spiral out of control. It was hard on him the whole situation but imagining how Regina was taking it hurt him the most because if she was suffering his heart was hurting the double, for him and for her. He spaced out thinking on how to talk to Regina about everything. He already let her know that he wasn't going to give up on her, that he would fight for her until his very last breath. That the only way he would stop if she wanted to be with another person, he would and will respect her wished. After all loving a person is letting the free to be truly happy. Some voices made him stop dead in his track. '_- I'm so tired of this, all of this.' _He identify the voice quickly it was Regina and was enjoying a picnic with Guy and something in Robin broke a little. He remembered the last time he had a blissful time with Regina, a picnic in front of the fireplace in her office, delicious velvety wine and the most amazing of companies, the woman he love with everything. He notice Regina's body language, rigid and tight and that meant she was about to say something hard for her to say. So he stood there behind a tree spying on her knowing well that she might kill him.

"I am simply tired." She repeated. Guy looks at her with a understanding look.

"What exactly are you tired about? Because there is has to be something eating your insides." She runs a hand through her hair deciding that maybe if she say it once her anxiety will leave for a while. So with a deep breath she starts talking about what has her nerves in wreck.

"I…" She begins but with the necessity to stop but when she look into Guy's eyes and saw the complete understanding he gather up her courage and voice out her feelings for the first time. "I love Robin and not being able to tell him has me my stomach on knot and my brain in utter disaster." She felt lighter so she continue. "It pains me seeing him with his wife. I can't explain but the love that I feel for him is tattooed in every inch of my skin and the more I tried to wash it away the more impregnate and attached I get to him. This feeling is insane and uncontrollable." She places a hand in the back of her neck and blows out air. "What is wrong with me."

Guy chuckles at her reaction and that only makes Regina look at him strangely. "You're in love there is nothing wrong with you. I think what is killing you is that you have yet to tell him." He took her hand in his, "Why haven't you said anything to Robin? I know he would be happy. They way his eyes lingered on you yesterday with such love and devotion your confession will make him the happiest man." She knew he was right but that didn't stop her thinking that it was too much to tell him. He still was married and it wouldn't be fair, it could only make matter worst for her. She leans against the tree against letting her hands fall on top of her lap and fiddling with her fingers.

"I can't tell him. Besides he made his choice I will learn to live with it."

"Regina…" Guy began, "You deserve happiness like any other person in the world those. As for Robin, he may be a thief but he has a honor code and maybe he is respecting it but he is neglecting the most important one of all the honor of the heart. He truly loves you and I don't think he made a decision I really believe it was made for him because it was a logical one but you nor anyone should mess with what a heart feels and wants. If you love somebody you don't keep it in especially when you know that it will burn your whole skin." His words touched every nerve in her body.

"You know we would perfect together." She simply says with a smile.

He smirks at her "True, too bad that our heart belong to other people."

Behind a tree was a grinning Robin. Happy for hearing that she did love him and this love wasn't one sided. Happy that Regina finally admit to herself her feelings. Oddly grateful to Guy for helping her understand, and for the first time he didn't feel jealous, he felt happy that Regina has found a friend, and that she was beginning to heal. There was only one thing to do now, and that was to regain her trust and fight everyday for her. If he had to yell constantly that he love her until she believed him than he would because Regina was worth everything to him and he would make his queen the most happiest woman in the world because like Guy said she deserves it more than anyone in the world.

**Reviews make me happy you know that right? ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

It was one of those slow moving days that made you yawn with no apparent reason. Robin has been walking around Storybrooke searching for inspiration, searching for the perfect words to talk to his love. It has been 3 days since he heard her say she loves him. It's true he wasn't suppose to listen into her conversation with Guy but it didn't matter to him anymore, that gave him some reassurance to his future, to their future. Sine morning he has been a confuse man walking around without a define route and it seems like everyone has notice.

"You seem distracted." A voice strucks him out of his reverie. Robin turns around to see who was the owner of it. When his eyes fell on Guy Robin tilts his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" he question. Guy just crosses his arm.

"You have pass through her for the fifth time today. Either you are looking for a way to make a body disappear or you are thinking about Regina." Robin blush slightly at the mention of her name and that didn't go unnoticed, "So this is about Regina, figures. I know you heard what she said the other day, I know you were behind one of those tree. I have to say you are losing your touch Prince Of Thieves." Robin just rolled his eyes at the mention of that moniker.

"Well Regina didn't notice that is the important thing."

"What makes you think I didn't say anything?" Robin releases a short laugh that made the other raise his brow.

"Because I know Regina. She would have said something or sent me flying through the sky. I still have the scar from when she threw me across the library for spying on her and Snow." Guy looked at him strangely, mainly because of the satisfied look on the thief face. "Like I said I know Regina."

"If you know her like you claim you would know you are thinking talking to her way to much." Guy takes a step toward Robin before he continues, "Look Robin. She loves you, and you love her and the first thing you need to tell her is that. After things will progress naturally, the more you push yourself looking for a way, for an angle to talk to her you might waste precious time that you may use it to be with her." Robin was really surprised by his words but knew he was right. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible because honestly he has been a wreck the whole morning. Robin nods to Guy and turns around but before he resume walking again he said something over his shoulder. "Thank you." Guy is slightly confuse by him and Robin doesn't need to turn around and see his face he clearly felt the confusion in the air, "I mean thank you for not leaving her alone. She needed me and I failed her but at least I know now that she had a really good friend at her side and for that I am grateful. Also…" Robin stops and took a deep breath, "I am really sorry for what happened with Marian all those years ago. Back then I wasn't the best of man, but you were and you never once chased us, why was that?"

Guy ponders on Robin's apology and question, it was him this time with satisfied look on his face. "Because all I wanted for Marian was for her to be happy and if she achieved that by being with you well sacrificing my heart was well worth it and there is no need to apologize that happened a long time ago, we have moved on." He begins to walk in the opposite direction from Robin. The thief was perplexed by his words but he understood what he meant. He was about to do the same for Regina. If she decided to be with another person he would let her go if that meant she would be truly happy because at the end of the day that is his ultimate wish. Robin shook his head and decided that he would visit Regina in the night. He needed to get this over with or better yet to start anew with her and that meant no secrets, no baggage and full honesty. If things were to work he needs to put Regina first.

0o0o0o0

"Ready for lunch Your Majesty?" She looks up to the door where Guy was leaning against the door frame. She raise a brow into his direction making him chuckled.

"Honestly Guy can you not call me like that? I have a name you know." She stood up and picked up her purse making sure she had everything. She wasn't going to return to the office since after lunch she was going to the school to talk to the principal about the career day event that was going to take place soon. Regina insisted on it, she thought it would be a nice distraction for kids. There has been a lot of threats lately in Storybrooke and she was fairly sure some parents were actually considering leaving and in the out side, beyond the Time line, existed to many job opportunities that they could benefit from.

"I find amusing how much that bugs you here." Regina ran a hand through her hair and lifted the other a clear sign of surrender.

"You are impossible. Shall we go? I am actually quite famished." Guy gave her a mock bow and she walked through the door amused.

They decided to walk to Granny's. The walk there always seemed to be really relaxing and since they always had the conversation flowing it didn't give her time to think about other things, that was one of the things she love the most about her friendship with Guy. Before they entered the diner someone called to him. They both turned around and a surprised expression crashed in both of their faces. There stood Marian in front of them with Roland in her arms.

"Guy can we talk for a moment?" Regina look between the both of them and decided to entered so they could have time to talk.

"I'll inside if you need anything." When she was about to turn Marian called her.

"Your majesty." She said. Regina looks at her confusion enlaced in her features.

"I prefer Regina." Was all she said.

"Regina." She tried again. This time the queen apprehension disappear and a small smile tugged her mouth. "I brought Roland because he wanted to see you. Do you mind looking after him while I talk to Guy?" no that surprised Regina more than anything but she couldn't denied it. Truth was she missed the little munchkin and she wanted nothing more than to spend a little time with him. Roland was bouncing on his mother arms at the mention of him being with Regina a little while. He wiggled until his mother placed him on the floor and ran to Regina.

"GINA!" he exclaimed filled with excitement. Regina picked him up and held him close to her chest.

"I've missed you so much my little knight." Roland giggled a high pitch one that had the three adults laughing.

"Me too." He answered by circling his little arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. Regina's smile was huge at the moment and she felt her heart melt.

"What do you say if we get you a chocolate milkshake? But first tell me did you have lunch?" when he said no Regina smiled again, his honesty was always so refreshing. "Ok, lunch and after a milkshake. How does that sound?" Regina looked at Marian looking for an approval when the other woman just smile Regina felt relief. Yes she was questioning why her change but she wasn't about to voice it out. She would take this time with Roland happily.

"I want fries, lots and lots of fries." Regina grin to the little boy in her arms and turn around and entered the dinner.

When Guy was certain Regina was out of ear shot he look to the woman who haunted his dreams since she left him for a life of adventure.

"I'm all ears." He simply said.

0o0o0o0

Regina and Roland sat down in the bar. All the booths were taken since it was in fact rush hour. She didn't care though, having her little knight with her made every place a fun one.

"Were you mad at him Gina?" his question makes her do a double take. It broke her heart that he thought that she could ever be mad at him.

"Of course not sweetie. Why would you think that?" his crestfallen face breaks her heart even more. So she turns on her stool and turns him so they can be face to face so to speak. "I have never been mad at you. You haven't done anything wrong. Now I ask again why do you think that?"

Roland finally looks up at her tears shinning in his eyes. "Because you stopped coming by the camp, and papa didn't take me to see you anymore and I thought that I did something wrong and you didn't want to see me again." When Roland finished Regina felt herself be torn. She cups his face and kiss his forehead before saying anything.

"Roland honey I have never been mad at you and you haven't done anything wrong. Your papa and I had a little problem but it had nothing to do with you. Besides you needed to spend time with your mama." Roland seemed to gladly accept his answer because he then was smiling at her. Regina felt like some weight was lifted of her shoulders when that bright smile was flashed to her.

"I love you Gina." Those words made a smile appeared not only on her face but also in her heart.

"I love you too sweetie, very much." She ruffles his hair and Roland's giggles. Gods she will never get tired of that sound. "Now let see if we can get you all those fries you mention earlier." She called out to Ruby to place an order. Regina order chicken nuggets with friends for little Roland and for her a hamburger. It's true she usually eats a salad but today she was quite hungry and frankly in need of something with lots of substances. It struck her a weird because she had the desire to eat things she usually despises and since a month ago she has been like that. Maybe it was just a way to handle her depression but it still was strange because usually she eats less not more. Half an hour went by, Roland has eaten everything and Regina was almost done with her fries when Guy and Marian walked to them. They both seemed quite well but looks can be deceiving Regina knew that more than anything.

"Roland time to go. Did you have a good lunch with the que- Regina?" Roland beam at her and she couldn't help returning it. Marian was so surprise how close Regina and Roland were and to be honest a little jealous. It's true that Roland has spent more time with the Queen but it was still something bothering to her. The little boy jumped off the bar stool and Regina stood up as well to say good bye.

"I had a really good time with you today my little knight." She crouches to his level, she loves to make eye contact with him it builds trust and that is something really important to her.

"Me too Gina. Can I see you tomorrow?" he ask already using the puppy dog look and she was a goner.

"Of course sweetheart but you have to ask mama and papa first." Roland looks up at his mama with the same look he used on Regina. Marian chuckled and agreed. Roland was jumping up and down in excitement because he was going to spend more time with Regina. When Regina said her good bye to him she stood up feeling dizzy. She closed her eyes and fell backwards good thing Guy was there to catch her before she fell. He screamed for someone to call an ambulance.

0o0o00o

Regina woke up to the sound of people whispering around her. The blinding light wasn't letting her to focus where she was. It was until she heard whale's voice that she finally knew where she was.

"How are you feeling Regina?" The doctor ask, ignoring the scowl Regina was sending him. He was used to it by now. Regina has been always an awful patient but luckily for him he knows how to work with stubborn people.

Regina doesn't answer his question but voices out one of her own. "What happened to me?" By the line of that question Whale though that he might get the answer to his question so he answers her.

"You fainted in the diner. Your friend brought you here. You have quite a few visitors outside waiting for you but first I need to run some test before allowing any visitors…" Regina felt like he was hiding something, and she desperately needed to know.

"Spit it out Whale, I don't have time to be playing stupid games. What is wrong with me?" Whale closes the folder he was eyeing before looking at her, he took a deep breath.

"There is nothing wrong with you, quite contrary." She is looking at him annoyed.

"Would care enough to elaborate, I am not a seer you know." Regina tone was turning somewhat angry and Victor could sense it. So he decided to say his next words like he was ripping a band-aid.

"You are pregnant." Regina was quite processing his words. She had a mixture of confusion and awe. Since she wasn't talking he elaborated a little more "You are a month far long. Honestly it surprises me you didn't had a fainting episode earlier. Your weight is perfect for the pregnancy which makes me think you have been eating quite a lot lately." Regina shook her head finally registering the doctors words. She was pregnant, she was having a baby and not any baby one with her soulmate, the love of her life. But something was bugging her, something wasn't right, why didn't she feel all those morning sickness bullshit she always heard about, even in the missing years she saw Snow released her guts out. Whale appeared to read her mind because he was soon answering her unasked questions "Some woman don't feel the symptoms in their first months, other than the need to eat things they don't normally do." Well that explains the hamburger she ate earlier. "We may need to runs some test to check on the health of the baby but from what I seen so far you are well and so is the baby. Now are you up for a visit. Guy and Robin are here."

"Robin is here?" Whale nodded.

"He is insisting to see you. Should I tell him to come in?" Regina wanted to see him, to tell him that they were going to have a baby but honestly she didn't know how to tell him. This was frightening for her. She was quite for a few moments pondering in the implications of telling him but she know it was his right to know and she also know how happy this would make him but first things first, they needed to talk about what is going to happened between them. That conversation has been delayed for far too long and like Guy told her she needed to tell him about her feelings even if that meant driving him away from her.

"Tell Robin to come." Whale turns around and disappear through the door. Minutes ticked by and she was beginning to regret this, maybe it wasn't the right time to tell him. Maybe she should have waited until she was out of the hospital, in a envoirment she could control the outcome but it was too late. There he was in the door frame looking at her with worried eyes and she couldn't help on reassuring to him she was fine.

"Robin I'm alright you don't have to worry." Robin approached her with three long strides and took one of her hands.

"Don't tell me not to worry. When I entered the diner and saw to on the floor almost lifeless I felt my heart leave my chest." She caresses his face sweetly and he leans to her touch. He missed that, they way her soft hands could create ripples of electricity dance against his skin, he missed her, every part of her.

"Well you don't have to worry about me. I am well." He releases a deep breath because he knows Regina is telling him the truth.

"I had plan to visit you tonight but not in the hospital exactly." She looks at him questioning. "I wanted to talk to you about us."

"Robin…"she begins but he doesn't let her finish.

"I wanted to tell you that Marian and I are no longer married. I wanted to tell you how much I love and miss you. That all I want is you and me to have a future together and to create a big family with Henry and Roland and wake up together in the mornings, make love to you in the nights and be able to tell you how much you mean to me every day for the rest of my life." Regina was taken aback with everything he told her specially the part where he and Marian are no longer married. She was struck in a awe state that rarely she ever visit. But here is Robin trying hard to make her understand how much she means to him. "And I entered the diner and saw you on the floor I thought I might never get that chance with you and I felt my whole world crashed down. Regina I don't want to lose you, I don't want any more regrets in my life and I have been regretting not choosing you from the very start and for that I am truly sorry I…" But Regina stops him by kissing him. A kiss that was full of love and promise. A kiss she was in desperate need of since they got separated by the cruel plays of fate or in this case Emma Freaking Swan. But that doesn't matter anymore, because when she feels Robin's tongue asking for permission she let him in and in that moment when Regina moans into his mouth she lets the words slip out.

"I love you."

And that has Robin stopping the kissing and looking at her with eyes glistering with tears of pure happiness. He smiles at her.

"I love you too." He says kissing her again. It went for a long time neither of them wanting to stop but they were forgetting how to breath so they broke apart. "How I missed you." He said placing his forehead against her both of them with their eyes closed.

"I've missed you even more, you have no idea." They breath the air in the small space between them. Regina smelling that all so familiar scent of forest that she has come to love and Robin a faint scent of cinnamon and apples that is so distinctive of her. A few moment passed by in silence and it was Robin who broke it.

"So did Whale tell you why you fainted?" Regina looked at him with a look he couldn't quite describe.

"Well it's an interesting story actually…"she begins. "it turns out that I…" but she doesn't say anything.

"You what? Is there something wrong with your health?" he asks like for the millionth time. When she just laugh his eyebrow flicks.

"Robin I am pregnant." Robin didn't react for the first ten seconds and Regina was getting worried. " Robin?" she asks but in that same moment he embraces her full on and tight and she was feel his heart beating frantically against hers. " You are happy?" she questions but when Robin simply kisses her again she know he is and that makes her even happier.

" Of course I am. Not only I'm with the most amazing woman in the world, the one person I love with heart and soul and know we are having the ultimate expression of our love a baby. Regina I am the happiest man alive and nothing can't take away the happiness I am feeling in this moment." His words make tears come down her eyes. He was happy and that made her feel on top of the world. God know how much she really loves him and right now all she need is him.


End file.
